


범죄 (Crime) Part.II

by joel_on



Series: 범죄 (Crime) [2]
Category: IZONE (Band), K-pop, Monsta X, Monsta X (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Wonho - Fandom
Genre: Action, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Boys In Love, BoyxBoy, Crime, M/M, Police, Thriller, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, boyslove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joel_on/pseuds/joel_on
Summary: They will never know the moment you realize that the true monsters don't live underneath your mattress, but come through the front door at night.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Hyungwonho, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone
Series: 범죄 (Crime) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033644
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Monster

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this without having read Part 1, but you might not get some references :)

Some people will never know the fear of lying awake in your bed, holding your breath as your eyes follow the shadow's movements falling through the small gap between the floor and the closed door.

Or the feeling of biting your own hand tightly to prevent yourself from screaming as you crawl underneath the bed to hide yourself. They will never know the moment you realize that the true monsters don't live underneath your mattress, but come through the front door at night.

-

There at the desk right in front of him was sitting Hyungwon, reading through yet another book, making it the fifth or sixth this week already. Wonho knew that he would never get tired of seeing the other flipping through the pages concentrated, mindlessly brushing some bangs out of his face now and then, completely focused in copy-pasting every written word into his brain.

It's already been a month and a half since he and Hyungwon had started going out and Wonho only came to realize that he was falling deeper and deeper for Hyungwon the more he got to know the taller. 

The way Hyungwon would drink his coffee with a double shot, but with vanilla syrup, because he didn't like the bitter taste. Or how his handwriting was so messy that even Hyungwon himself couldn't read it and how he was always thinking about food wanting to try every new trend and recipes but being full after only a few bites, needing Wonho to finish his portion as well. Not that Wonho would ever complain about an extra portion of food.

„What are you reading?" Jooheon asked, turning on his chair so he that he could look over Hyungwon's shoulder and Wonho couldn't hide a smirk as he knew what was about to come.

„A thesis about the connection of violence in the middle Ages and criminology." Hyungwon answered with a smile, happy that someone had shown interest in his book. Wonho however could see Jooheon trying hard not to let his expression slip. The ex-police officer obviously hadn't expected this answer.

Hyungwon had started working as an official part of their team last week. Everyone else had yet to get used to Hyungwon's immense memory abilities and his far above average IQ. Even Wonho himself was still getting amazed by the other's skills and endless knowledge daily. 

It was still unreal to think that Wonho would get to see Hyungwon every day from now on. When Minhyuk had told him that they had found a perfect addition for their team he would never have guessed for that person to be Hyungwon. His boyfriend had done a great job in hiding his whole employment procedure from Wonho to surprise him on his first day of work last week.

Wonho had to bite his inner cheeks as the word „boyfriend" crossed his mind. Just thinking about the fact that Hyungwon was now his and he was Hyungwon's made his chest swell with happiness and let a warmth spread through his entire body.

„How many connections are there between... ehm-" Jooheon tried to remember the title of the book, failing horribly. 

„The spectacular aspects of violence in the Middle Age helps to decode many of the motives behind today's crimes." Hyungwon began to explain the content excited. Wonho didn't really pay attention to anything Hyungwon continued to lecture to Jooheon he other had just imprinted into his brain.

Suddenly Wonho remembered something Kihyun had told him the day before. Hyungwon had received his official permission to attend field operations, meaning the other was allowed to leave his desk and the paper work and join them on solving their cases. Wonho had witnessed Hyungwon's target practices and knew that Hyungwon could handle a gun and knife surprisingly well, but that didn't change the fact that he was dearly worried for Hyungwon's safety.

Wonho wasn't angry at Hyungwon for not telling him about the job offer and for secretly agreeing to take it. He could understand Hyungwon's motivations and he knew that if Hyungwon had asked him, he wouldn't have agreed to it. At least not right away. He knew that Hyungwon hadn't been satisfied with his old profession and hadn't told him about joining the team, because the brunette had feared that Wonho would be against it.

Their job was dangerous. Even if most cases went by a lot more smoothly and less physically dangerous than the Song Gunhee case they still had to deal with rapists, kidnappers and murderers. 

His whole life Wonho had lived trying to keep himself sane, trying to keep himself alive and fight the darkness of this world so it wouldn't swallow him. But, not anymore. Now he was doing this job to protect. To protect Hyungwon and his family so that they would never have to face such pain and misery again. Now he wanted to fight the darkness of the world so that the light of it and the good people like Hyungwon could shine.

Having Hyungwon here, right where they had to face the worst of humankind nearly on daily basis was definitely not, what Wonho had imagined. Wonho knew better than everyone else how strong Hyungwon was and how perfect he and his skills would complete the team. And if this was what Hyungwon wanted to do than he would stand by Hyungwon's side, supporting and protecting him as good as he could.

But not everything about Hyungwon joining the team was bad and even though Wonho's heart felt a little tight every time he thought about the fact that Hyungwon had to be confronted with death and crimes now, he also knew that Hyungwon was strong enough to face it.

With his smart brain full of the united knowledge from experts from all kinds of different scientific areas, his quick comprehension and observation and his knowledge about the human psyche und mind, he was perfect for that kind of profession. Wonho knew that Hyungwon would be great, would do great – better than he himself ever could. 

This thought was giving him hope. 

Wonho got pulled out of his thoughts when a hand appeared in front of his face. Hyungwon was standing next to his desk, offering him a hand wordlessly. Wonho hadn't even noticed how Jooheon's lecture was already finished.

He grabbed the other's hand and got pulled out of his chair. Hyungwon didn't let go of his hand and dragged him through the corridors until they were in an empty meeting room.

„What is wrong? You look like something is bothering you the whole day already." The hand he had been holding reached out to brush some fingers against his cheek. Wonho knew that Hyungwon could read him like one of his books by now, so there was no need in trying to hide anything.

Wonho placed his own hand over Hyungwon's which was still resting against his cheek. The last two weeks had been physically tiring. Hyungwon had kept him on distance while preparing for his new job, going through the training processes. But because Wonho hadn't known the reason the wildest and worst fantasies had kept him awake at night. He had prepared himself for the worst case scenario - that Hyungwon would break up with him.

Hyungwon had barely called him or answered his texts and they didn't see each other at all during this week. Wonho knew that it was silly to make such a drama out of something so trivial, but he couldn't help it. Since they had started dating they had spent nearly every free minute with each other or at least had talked over the phone. So the extreme and sudden cut of contact had been a huge shock to Wonho.

And even after he had been sure that Hyungwon indeed did not want to break up with him and was simply hiding his training to surprise Wonho, his mind couldn't rest. Worrying for Hyungwon's safety.

„I'm just a little worried." Wonho finally admitted, not really speaking the truth, but not lying as well. A small, relieved smile appeared on Hyungwon's lips as he heard those words, knowing what Wonho was talking about. „This job is really dangerous."

„I know that. Our first date was a kidnapping case with a crazy serial killer, if you remember." Hyungwon giggled but Wonho rolled his eyes. It wasn't exactly something he wanted to remember, but he also didn't want to forget about it, because it resulted in them, as a couple. „But that day made me realize that I wanted to help you catching the bad guys, making this world a little safer for people like my sister and my dad." 

Song Gunhee's execution had been a week after their had saved Hyungwon's sister from the other's crazy plan. And just like he had promised Wonho had been there to witness everything. 

Watching him walk into the sterile room, his head shaved as if he was about to join to serve his mandatory military service and in the orange clothes, had moved nothing inside of Wonho. No anger, no hate, no sorrow, no sadness. But the huge emptiness inside his chest had been heavier than all of those emotions combined. 

The moment the other's eyes closed, while looking at Wonho with a smile on his lips, had been the final goodbye.

Wonho couldn't really remember much from that day, despite the emptiness in his chest and the last times their eyes had met. But he clearly remembered driving straight to Hyungwon's apartment as soon as the whole procedure was over and he clearly remembered the warmth of Hyungwon's body as the other wordlessly hugged him, knowing that Wonho didn't wanted to talk about it.

„It's not like I don't understand you." Wonho sighed. „And I know you'll do great on your first case and in the future, but..."

„I'm scared as well." Hyungwon suddenly confessed, quietly. „But I'm rather here by your side where you and I look out for each other than sitting at home, worried sick, not knowing if your out there alive or dead." Wonho nodded. It was comforting to know that Hyungwon was thinking that way, helping him to understand the others motivation a little better.

It had taken a while, but Wonho had finally decided. He wanted Hyungwon to say close by his side, always. 

He lifted Hyungwon's hand against his lips, placing small kisses on the knuckles and the back of the hand. It wouldn't be easy, but he was sure that they would manage to overcome any obstacle being in their way. Every fear and every worry. He would protect Hyungwon at all costs and he knew that Hyungwon would look out for him as well.

„Why are you so perfect?" The kisses were wandering from the back of the hand to the wrist, being placed right over the pulsing artery. Hyungwon didn't answer but the blush on his cheeks were enough of an answer.

A knock on the door pulled both of them back to reality and then Minhyuk's head appeared in the door frame. He wore a serious expression.

„We have a new case."

„The police chief of Bupyeong-gu in Incheon asked for our support. The married couple Kang Hyunggu and Kim Bora were shot last night." Kihyun explained, as he presented their new case, flashing pictures of the victims and the crime scene on their screens. They had all gathered in their meeting room to get briefed about their new case.

„What do they suspect?" 

„It's noted as robbery and burglary." Changkyun added, looking through the files the police chief had sent to him.

„However that's not everything. Kang Hyunggu and Kim Bora had a little daughter - Kang Chaeyeon." Kihyun clicked on his presenter and a picture of a small girl with braided pigtails and a wide smile appeared on the screen. „We assume that she has been kidnapped."

„Did the department for child abduction got informed already?"

„We'll meet up with them on site."

„According to the statistics, the child abductor can be found in the close environment of the family. Like a friend or a relative." Wonho turned to look at Hyungwon, who met his eyes briefly. In moments like this he really wondered why he had been worried in the first place. Hyungwon seemed like he had never done anything else in his whole life and included himself into the group perfectly.

„The police on site will provide a list with possible names."

„A eight year old is difficult to handle." Minhyuk then added, „she would have tried to defend herself, would cry... If the perpetrator has fantasies and Kang Chaeyeon can't or won't fulfill them-"

„Then she's in great danger." Jooheon ended the others sentence.

„In cases of child abduction the first 24 hours are the only 24 hours." No one dared to nod, but everyone agreed with Shownu's words. Child abduction cases were especially difficult and complicated to handle. And they hit right into everyone's soul - every time.

„The perpetrator was acting very methodical. Broke into the house, killed two people and walked out with a little girl without being recognized." Kihyun's expression suddenly turned even more serious than it already had been. „If he kills Kang Chaeyeon then he'll make sure that we will never find her and we have to avoid that at all costs!"

„We'll leave right away."

„How far is the interview from the victim's family and friends?" Jooheon asked once they were all sitting in their small bus, which was specially expanded to serve as a mobile operations center whenever they had cases outside of Seoul not even 30 minutes after they had received the first briefing.

„They have no relatives in that area and all acquaintances are coming to the police station." Kihyun updated them. „They all agreed to take a polygraph test."

„This is the standard procedure for cases of child abduction. Anyone who refuses will be suspicious immediately." Hyungwon added, before he turned to look at Kihyun. „Was there anyone like this, hyung?" The other shook his head.

„Not a single one." he sighed. „We'll investigate all of them, but have to consider other theories beforehand, too." 

„Well-" Minhyuk flipped through some pages of investigation updates they had received right before departure. „There was no break in or anything stolen. Guess we can cross out robbery from our list already."

„Same as ransom demand." Shownu added earning a nod from Minhyuk. „If he would have taken Kang Chaeyeon because of that he would have left one parent alive to pay for it."

„What about revenge?" Wonho asked as he thought about other possible options. „The file said that Kang Hyunggu was a defense lawyer. He might have pissed someone off."

„But that doesn't explain why he kidnapped a small girl."

„We should check out all registered pedophiles in the area. Someone in the neighborhood could have observed her." was Jooheon's suggestion.

„We definitely should do that, but that doesn't really fit into the profile of a pedophile. Rather they are introverted cowards who wouldn't have the courage to break in somewhere and kill their parents. They only grab children who are alone." Hyungwon responded.

Hyungwon never had to deal with a real child abduction case before, but he had studied psychology and had read more books about criminology and studies about criminal behavior than the rest of the team combined. The whole team knew that they could trust Hyungwon's analysis and his information.

„Minhyuk-hyung and I will check the interrogations. Jooheon and Hyungwon, you'll go to the forensic medicine center. Shownu-hyung and Wonho-hyung will go to the the crime scene." Kihyun directed. They all nodded in union. It was Kihyun's task to direct them and lead them and he was good at it. 

„We'll check the entire environment of the family."

„Kang Hyunggu - a single gunshot wound to the forehead." The coroner said. She already had finished the autopsy of the couple once Hyungwon and Jooheon arrived. Hyungwon was leaning a little forward to get a better glimpse at the hole in the others forehead. He had never seen a real human corpse before, but after his first shock his interest had been triggered and covered the bitter feeling in the back of his throat.

„The shot came from close range, as can be seen from the entry wound." Hyungwon stated. He tried to focus on the facts and the important details rather than the reality that he was looking down on the murdered father of a missing little girl.

„If you kill the father first then you automatically get rid of the biggest threat." Jooheon was standing next to Hyungwon, his hands deep down his pockets as his eyes wandered along the dead body. „Shooting the father like this would wake everyone in the house. How much control did he lose killing the mother as well?"

„Dr. Lee, can you show us Kim Bora, too, please?" 

The coroner nodded, but hesitated for a moment before walking around the table where the husband had been placed to the one behind their backs. She carefully lifted the white sheets from Kim Bora's face. 

„Kim Bora got shot three times. All bullets hit the right side of her body." She then lifted the sheets to show the holes where the bullets had pierced the dead woman. One in her upper arm, one between her rips and one on her hips.

„Well, let's walk through this. The mother wakes up and tried to flee from the unsub and he shot her three times." Jooheon turned to face Hyungwon. „The guys' is even more cold-hearted than we thought."

„Cold-hearted?" The coroner asked as little unsure. It was obvious that she hadn't seen many victims of murder cases before, despite her job. „Isn't heartless the better word?"

„That, too." Hyungwon agreed. „But if our unsub is a friend of the family, which we currently assume, then it would have been difficult for him to pull the trigger." Jooheon kept quiet while Hyungwon tried to sort his many thoughts. „Perhaps his aim is wider. Or he covered the corpses as a sign of remorse." he mumbled.

„He showed no scruples. He stood in front of them, watched them sleep and then pulled the trigger without any hesitation." Jooheon replied. „He knew exactly what he wanted. And that was Kang Chaeyeon." Jooheon's voiced echoed through the naked room, creating a spooky mood.


	2. Mostro

A sigh left Wonho's lips as he entered the room of the missing Kang Chaeyeon. The walls of her room were painted in a light blue with white colored furniture. It was a perfect room for a child and showed how much the parents cared for their daughter. Wonho wished he would have had a room like this when he was a child.

He walked up to the bed with flower-print bed sheets and kneeled down right next to where the police had placed a small, yellow sign with a '5', marking the place where Kang Chaeyeon had hid under her bed.

He grabbed his flashlight and turned it on to lighten up the darkness underneath the bed. His light revealed a scratch mark in the light dust. The drag mark was from Kang Chaeyeon's small hands when she tried to somehow hold on to the floor while being pulled out from under the bed by her feet. Her scared screams were ringing in his ears as if she was still right there.

When he straightened up, his eyes fell on a picture frame placed next to her bed. It was a picture of the family. All three of them smiling happily into the camera, the balloons in the background hinting that it had to be at some kind of party.

No matter how much time passed or how many cases they were solving, Wonho knew that he would never be able to understand why the worst crimes always happened to happy families like this one. He would understand if bad things happened to bad people like the ones he had known growing up, but this just didn't make any sense.

„Hey, Wonho" Shownu's voice pulled Wonho out of his thoughts. „I need you here." Wonho quickly set down the picture he hadn't noticed he had picked up and followed Shownu into the bedroom of the parents. The white bed sheets were covered with deep red stains.

„So I've looked at the rest of the house. Something was definitely not right here. Minhyuk told me that Kim Bora had some issues. Money problems, specifically." He walked to the door right next to the bed and opened it. „She couldn't stop clicking on the 'place order now' button."

Behind the door hid a surprisingly huge wardrobe, completely filled by clothes, shoes and accessories. Wonho noticed how many of the clothes still had the price tags attached and looked unworn.

„Oniomania" he stated as he started to look through the clothes. Wonho wouldn't deny that he, too, was very interested in fashion and different styles, but his own collection of clothes looked pathetic against this collection. „She suffered from an impulsive shopping disorder." He pulled out a wine red colored dress. „This dress alone is worth half my salary." 

„Well, we considered that the father might have had enemies." Shownu said, kicking one of the many stacks of clothes on the floor. „But maybe it's the mother. Maybe Kang Chaeyeon got kidnapped because of her."

„Yeah, maybe." But Wonho didn't agree with Shownu. „But we're still hitting the same wall. Do you really kidnap a child because of this?" he asked, pointing at the clothes.

„I think that depends on how bad their debt was." He looked around the room and crossed his arms in front of his chest."Just how bad was it?"

„Ok, guys, I have new information for all of you." Changkyun said as soon as the phone conference to his team members started. He was normally the one staying behind in his small digital universe to provide them with researches, date and information. He was the most helpful like this and he was quite thankful that he didn't had to see real corpses or hunt down murderers with a gun in his hands.

„The wife Kim Bora certainly did have a problem. I don't know when she had time to eat. Or money to eat." On his laptop screen were many shot of the different finances of the family. „This Valentino Garavani shoes alone- Holy Cannoli! Definitely not cheap at all."

„They were on their third mortgage and used several loans. And even Kim Hyunggu's 401 mio Won (~401k USD) company pension went out of the window for it." he continued, while his fingers ran wild over the keyboard, digging deeper into the families digital life.

„Did the family own money to the wrong people?" Jooheon asked. „And had to die because of that?"

„I've double-checked that already. The loans they took out were all above-board." Changkyun replied, taking a sip of his energy drink, before continuing. „Maybe the banks downgraded the family's credit rating, but that's about it."

„Kihyun and I checked all interviews of the investigated people. None of them had the means, motive or the opportunity to do so." Minhyuk sounded a little frustrated and Changkyun could understand that feeling too well.

„Ok, then, we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's rethink this case from the perspective of a stranger."

„The first question is, how does he do it?" Kihyun asked.

„There were no signs of burglary, no forced entry. He didn't break in. Maybe he got in with a key, or maybe even through one of the windows." Wonho stated. The family was living on the second floor so this possibility was there, too. He and Shownu had checked the whole house and couldn't find anything.

„But he knew exactly where everyone in the family was sleeping in the apartment. His agenda was precise." 

„Right. So the question is, what does this unsub do before he kills?" Kihyun emphasized the word 'before' a lot more than necessary. „Before he abducts - What does he do?"

„He observes." Shownu realized.

„That's right. He observes. He studies them and waits. And the next question is: while he waits and observes, what does he see?" The question was addressed to all of them.

„Packages-" Shownu continued his earlier thought. „coming to the house. Those that get delivered to them. It's most likely that Kang Hyunggu and his wife fought a lot about them."

„Yeah, so maybe he kidnapped Kang Chaeyeon, because of that. Maybe he thinks that he is saving her."

„But then he wouldn't just watched from outside the house. Then he would have surveiled her entire life. He would have collected evidence to justify his extreme actions." Minhyuk added, while tapping his chin with the pen he was holding.

„And he did. We need to do the same. I want a full breakdown of the families habits and behaviors as well as the daily routines," Kihyun said directly into the phone, telling Changkyun what to do. „Because wherever they went, this unsub went, too."

Kihyun and Jooheon entered the small café and bakery. It was right in front of the apartment complex were the family had their apartment. Luckily, the police had been fast to block all sorts of rumor and keep a low profile about the case, so no one of the guests in the café seemed to know about the murder case which had happened only a few meters away from them.

„Hello, how can I help you?" the young woman behind the counter greeted them as soon as they walked up to her.

„Hello, I'm Special Agent Yoo Kihyun, this is Special agent Lee Jooheon." Kihyun introduced them, showing her his Agent badge and ID. „Are you the manager of this café?" The woman nodded slowly.

„Yes I am, is it about Kang Chaeyeon's parents?" she asked in a quiet voice, probably afraid her customers could hear her.

„That is correct. We could see from their credit card history that they have visited this café often." Again the young woman nodded.

„Yes, they did. Well, at least the mother, Kim Bora, did. She'd come here at least three times a week." she explained. „She'd come here to drink a coffee and sometimes bought a Red-bean Creme Bread for her daughter."

„Were there other customers who were always here at the same time as Kim Bora?" Jooheon asked. The woman behind the counter looked surprised by the question.

„I mean, I would have to look through my receipts, but it can be possible. Yes."

„E-excuse me." A small, high-pitched voice appeared behind their backs. When Kihyun and Jooheon turned around they were greeted by a small girl. Her long hair was a little messy and the hairclips were hanging loosely in her hair. She was biting her lower lip and her tears were streaming down her pale cheeks.

„Chaeyeon?!" Kihyun exclaimed, probably a little too loud, but he couldn't hide his shock.

„He said... you're my mom now." she said in a broken voice, looking past the two agents directly at the café owner. Suddenly she started to breathe heavily, before her eyes started to roll backwards.

„Kang Chaeyeon!" Kihyun was able to catch the small girl, right before her unconscious body hit the ground. „Go after him, Jooheon!" Jooheon nodded and ran out of the café. Kihyun quickly, but carefully handed the small body of Kang Chaeyeon to the café owner before following Jooheon.

But they couldn't find anything. The street was a lively as ever, but there was no one running away, no car speeding down the street - nothing. Kihyun quickly fished his phone out of his pocket and called Changkyun.

„We've found Kang Chaeyeon. We need a roadblock within a 2 km radius around the café. The unsub just dropped her off." 

„Nothing. No one out of the ordinary." Jooheon voiced what both of them had realized the moment they had left the cafe. „He's gone."

„Yes, of course. He made sure that Kang Chaeyeon is save and then he just took off, because that had been his plan right from the start." Kihyun was angry at himself for not realizing this earlier and for not being able to track down that man right here and then.

The ambulance that the cafe owner had called was there after a few moments. Jooheon made sure to stay by the unconscious girl's side, while Kihyun updated the rest of the team of what had happened.

„Minhyuk-hyung said he'll wait in the hospital for Kang Chaeyeon's arrival." Kihyun said, after the ambulance had taken off and Jooheon had joined him back inside the café. Of course they had caused quite a ruckus and the local police had a lot to do keeping the onlookers at bay. „He'll inform us as soon as Kang Chaeyeon wakes up."

„The poor girl doesn't even have her parents to sit by her bed." Jooheon couldn't even imagine the amount of pain this small girl had to go through. „At least Minhyuk-hyung will be by her side."

„No physical or sexual trauma, she lost consciousness because it's what she survived that overwhelmed her." 

„You were right. That the unsub thinks he's saving her." Jooheon tried to remember what Kang Chaeyeon had said, before she lost consciousness. „Ehm... what was she supposed to say?"

„You're now my mom." Kihyun repeated the words.

„He thought the Kang Hyunggu and Kim Bora were bad parents. And that Kang Chaeyeon deserves someone better." Jooheon's glazes wandered past Kihyun and landed on the café owner, who was flipping through some papers. „ Like her." He pointed at the young woman, making Kihyun turn around.

„She's looking through the receipts. Perhaps a customer was the unsub. But-" Jooheon sighed loudly.

„Oh, we won't be that lucky. He probably paid cash." Jooheon turned his attention back to Kihyun. „We habe a problem. He's on a mission." Kihyun nodded agreeing. „He is not controlled by compulsions or urges. And the profile tells us that men like this... They don't have a cooling-off period."

„Maybe he'll stop after Kang Chaeyeon." Kihyun tried, but he himself didn't sound too confident.

„Could be possible, but everything went according to his plan this time." Jooheon had a bitter feeling, now that they were a step closer to their goal. „And he didn't get caught. I have a feeling he's watching more families. And god help them that he doesn't think they're failing with their kids."

-

Some people will never get to know the feeling of seeing your beloved ones die right in front of your eyes while your own body feels cold, but the blood streaming down your face is hot.

Or the feeling of hiding in the closet, holding your breath, trying not to make any sound so no one will find you. The moment when the shadow appears in front of the small gap of the closet doors. The moment you realize that the true monsters don't live inside the closet, but that they come through the front door at night.

-

„He killed another couple?" Minhyuk asked unbelieving. He was standing outside of Kang Chaeyeon's hospital room, observing her sleeping figure through the small window in the door.

„Yes, last night." could Kihyun's voice be heard through the phone. „Lee Hotaek and his wife Kim Minji."

„Did another child get kidnapped?" 

„Their daughter - Lee Hyewon. She's in the same as age as Kang Chaeyeon."

„If he sticks to his pattern, he's probably gonna try to find a new home for Lee Hyewon, too. I wondered since the beginning, why Kim Jiwon?" Minhyuk observed how a nurse checked the machines connected to Kang Chaeyeon, checking her vital signs, before his eyes wandered to Kim Jiwon – the owner of the café. „What lead to his decision to choose her?"

„He likes to observe." Kihyun stated. „He must have seen how nice and friendly Kim Jiwon acts with the customers in her shop, taking care of them. For our unsub she is more deserving mother than Kang Chaeyeon's own."

„Speaking of which." Minhyuk sighed loudly. „Kim Jiwon is here. She wanted to come and see Kang Chaeyeon." His eyes once again wandered from the nurse to the young café owner sitting next to Kang Chaeyeon's bed. „And I had a rather unconventional idea about how she might be able to help."

„Ok. Keep me posted." Minhyuk nodded, forgetting that Kihyun couldn't see it. „But we others have to concentrate on finding Lee Hyewon first for now." Then Kihyun ended the call.

Minhyuk quickly put his phone into the pockets of his jacket and opened the door to Kang Chaeyeon's room. Kim Jiwon was holding Kang Chaeyeon's hand. Minhyuk was truly impressed by the young owner. She was probably mid-twenty the oldest and still had her whole life in front of her. However, she was here, watching over a child a stranger and murderer had decided to leave in her care.

When the young woman looked up and their eyes met, Minhyuk decided to join her. He took one of the chairs standing by the wall and sat down on the other side of the bed. 

„How can someone do something like this?" she asked sadly. „She's just a child. You guys have told me that this man who did this came into my café and I have been racking my brain trying to figure out who it is. I can't think of anyone." She shook her head in despair. 

„My regular customers- They are nice people. It's a nice neighborhood were nice people are living." Her glaze wandered back to the sleeping little girl. „We don't do things like that here." Minhyuk didn't know what to answer. He had seen too much darkness in this world already to answer to this kind of questions. He knew that the nicest people could hide the biggest secrets and could do the worst kind of things.

„Did you bring what I asked?" he asked instead. The young woman nodded and reached for her bag.

„I did. I don't know what you need this for but..."

„I know it sounds strange." Minhyuk smiled apologetic as he accepted the small pink paper box the woman was holding out for him. „But the sense of smell is the most powerful of our five senses. Especially in relation to our memories. It can stimulate and awaken the subconscious and, in rare cases, even wake the unconscious." 

„Let's give it a shot." The shimmer of hope in Kim Jiwon's eyes was affecting Minhyuk as well. He couldn't help but smile softly.

„Yeah." He grabbed the small pink box and opened the lid. Soft steam left the box as soon as the lid got removed and the room automatically filled with a delicious smell. Minhyuk had asked her to bring something of her baked goods, but he wouldn't have thought that she would bring freshly baked ones.

„There still warm." he spoke the obvious.

„She liked those the most, her mother said." The box was filled with red-bean crème bread. „And what do we do now?"

„We wait." He lend back in the chair. There was nothing else they could do after all. Fortuna, however, seemed to be on their side. As soon as he had uttered those words, the little girl sighed in her sleep and waved her head back and forth.

„Kang Chaeyeon." Minhyuk tried and lend a little closer. „Can you smell it? Smells good, doesn't it?" Kang Chaeyeon blinked a few times without opening her eyes before finally managing to open them. Her tired glaze met Minhyuk's.

„Hello" He greeted the small girl with a soft smile. „You're safe now." His words earned an unsure expression of the small girl.

„Where is my mom?" she asked in an exhausted, but scared voice. Minhyuk turned to look at the young café owner for a second, seeing that tears were already streaming down her face.


	3. Monstre

„We have been so concerned with the families that we have missed the most obvious connection." Hyungwon loudly exclaimed when he joined Shownu and Wonho, who were standing in front of a board with all details of the first and second murder an abduction attached to it. Both turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue. „Genetics."

„But both of the families are not related." Wonho stated. They had already checked this when trying to find a connection between the two families.

„You've no idea how right you are, Wonho-hyung." Wonho raised an eyebrow, not getting what Hyungwon was implying. „Let's take Kang Chaeyeon's family. Both of the parents had normal brown eyes, so does Kang Chaeyeon, but her left eye also has a tint of grey in them. It's a result of a condition called heterochromia. Heterochromia is genetic. But both her parents don't have this genetic defect."

Shownu and Wonho stayed quiet as they listened to Hyungwon's words. This was a completely new string of thoughts and it seemed like Hyungwon had actually discovered something that could help them taking a huge step forwards.

„So I kept digging, and the family of Lee Hyewon tells a similar story. In that case, the blood type of Lee Hyewon doesn't matches with neither parent." 

„That's impossible. The blood types have to match, despite when-" Shownu stopped mid-sentence as he realized the meaning behind Hyungwon's words. „Despite when they're not related."

"From this we can conclude that both girls were adopted." Hyungwon finished concluding the information of his discovery.

„Did Changkyun miss that?"

„It was never an option. And the parents probably didn't want their daughters to be stigmatized."

„But the unsub knew about this somehow." Wonho stated as his brain started to work with the new information. „That's the obsessive-compulsive disorder that drives him." He turned to look at the board before turning back to face Shownu and Hyungwon again. „He saves adopted eight year old girls."

„I think it's time to announce the profile." Shownu walked away leaving Wonho and Hyungwon alone. Wonho reached out and grabbed Hyungwon's hand, not caring about the fact that they were in the middle of the police station. He really had worried for nothing. Hyungwon was doing great. No, he was doing amazing.

„Well done." he said, smiling at the tall brunette. Hyungwon flashed him a smile as well, but Wonho noticed the little insecurity shimmering in the other's eyes. 

„I hope it helps finding this bastard a little faster." Wonho could feel the grip on his hand tighten a little. After his time in juvenile prison, Wonho had a hard time opening up to people, trying his best to not letting them get close to him. Holding Hyungwon's hand however made that past of himself suddenly feel like as if it belonged to someone else. 

„It definitely will. This is a huge discovery and it brings us closer to him and his motivations." Wonho confirmed.

„I never imagined that my first case would be child abduction." Hyungwon sighed. Wonho could see the thoughts running wild behind Hyungwon's brown eyes. He could only imagine how the information highways in Hyungwon's brain were currently stuffed by statistics about child abduction and behavioral disorders in relation with child abduction orientated crimes.

"Ernest Hemingway once said: When you have a child, the world has a hostage." Hyungwon quoted. Wonho had heard of this novelist before, but never read any of his works. "I never thought about how true those words are."

"Yeah. Cases with children are always hard." Wonho agreed. "I mean the crimes we have to face are never pretty, but whenever children are involved they just hit you differently."

"Wonho-hyung, will his feeling ever pass?" Hyungwon asked. Wonho had to smile a little, amused by the fact that even Hyungwon didn't know everything and sad, because no, this feeling never passed. No matter how many cases they would solve, each case would feel like the first and each time he would wonder if it had been hard and suffocating like this the last time, too?

"Never. And if it does then it's probably only a sign that we, too, have turned into psychopaths." Hyungwon grimaced. "Don't worry. I know that you're too strong to ever let this happen to you. If you feel sympathy for the victims and hatred for the culprits then it's only a proof for your big and kind heart."

"We're looking for a man in his late twenties to early thirties." Kihyun started when their whole team was standing in front of the local police officers, briefing them about the victimology of their child abductor and murderer. „He is intelligent, physically fit, and very careful. His behavior comes close to an obsessive-compulsive disorder."

The police officers were all completely focused on them, noting down what the team was telling them about the culprit. It was obvious that everyone was tensed. They all wanted to find this bastard who had kidnapped little children and killed their parents as fast as they could. Murder cases were already pretty rare in South Korea, but murder cases that also involved innocent children were always the most exhausting and frustrating ones for everyone.

„We believe that the unsub kidnaps eight year old girls to look for a new home for them." Wonho continued. Of course, he felt the same way as everyone else. All crimes were bad, but at those times, he felt like the work they were doing was as double as important. "This particular tendency tells us a lot about him. We assume that the unsub himself was negatively influenced by the adoption system. He most likely was adopted as well, when he was a child." 

"According to the latest census, sixteen percent of the known serial killers were adopted." Hyungwon said. When they had updated each other and discussed the final details beforehand, Kihyun had asked Hyungwon to participate in the presentation of the profile. He was still new, but now part of the team and as part of the team this was one of his tasks. But Wonho knew that Kihyun also wanted to reward the other's hard work and support him. It had been Hyungwon after all who had found the essence of the unsub's motivation, while none of the others had even thought about it. 

Wonho felt proud that this talented and blessed man was his boyfriend and to say that Hyungwon looked absolutely stunning, when he was concentrated and focus while wearing the tight fitting black button shirt and dark jeans would have been an understatement.

"But given his sympathy for Kang Chaeyeon, we think it is more likely that he himself put a child up for adoption." Shownu's loud voice pulled Wonho's attention away from Hyungwon and back to the cruel reality.

"He probably believes that his daughter was harmed by her adoptive parents." Jooheon added.

"He was well informed about Kang Chaeyeon and Lee Hyewon. We assume that the unsub probably works somewhere in the adaptation system. So, we should check that pool of suspects first."

"If the unsub sticks to his mission-oriented plan, then he will probably look for a new home for Lee Hyewon, too." Was Hyungwon's turn again. "And if we can determine which friend, relative or stranger he chooses then we can forestall him."

"The media may only be supplied with information authorized by us." Kihyun's voiced sounded a lot sharper than the others did, but this was important. 

"So the unsub is not warned in advance." Hyungwon explained when they were met with questioning glazes from the police officers. South Korea's habit of letting news spread fast was a bless and a curse at the same time. "Like for example the Green River Killer back then, who saw the news and then changed his modus operandi and the investigation was thrown back weeks."

The Green River Killer was an American serial killer, who confessed the murder of 48 women, with another one being officially blamed on him, making it 49 cases in total. However, the dark number of unknown murders done by him had to be far higher. The Green River Killer put his arm around the necks of his victims from behind and choked them to death after raping them. He then raped their corpses again.

"In order to save Lee Hyewon and arrest the unsub, we have to make sure that he sticks to his original plan."

After the media had revealed details about the Green River Killer given to them by the police due to high pressure from the general public, the Killer had changed his methods. The police had to re-start their whole investigation, believing that the Green River Killer had stopped and that the new appearing murder cases were not related.

"Thank you to everyone." Kihyun said, ending their briefing. The police chief of the department stepped in front to instruct his officers on what to do next with the newly received information. 

„Everything alright?" Shownu asked when he realized that Kihyun was suddenly smiling at his phone.

"Better than alright" the other answered. "Kang Chaeyeon has woken up."


	4. Monstrum

"So you don't know the man who kidnapped you, right?" Minhyuk asked calmly. The doctors had given him the permission to interview Kang Chaeyeon, after they had checked her vitality status. "You only noticed that he was tall?" He tried to confirm again, what the girl had told him. The small girl nodded.

"Good. Do you still remember what he said to you?" She nodded again.

"He said that I have to wear the dress." Her high voice sounded thin and sad, but she was a brave little girl. Being able to talk about all of that wasn't easy for her. Minhyuk knew that she was speaking about the dress Kang Chaeyeon had been wearing when he had left her in the café. "I wasn't allowed to spill food on it. Or take it off." Her grip on the bedsheets tightened a little before she continued. "And I had to say this sentence."

"You're my mom now?" Minhyuk repeated. "This sentence?" Kang Chaeyeon nodded again.

"The police are currently examining the dress. And Chaeyeon" he flashed a small smile at the young girl. "Everything you've told me was really a great help to us."

"Is it my fault?" The girls voice was suddenly shaking, as if she was about to cry, when she spoke after being silent for a while. She wore a horrified expression and Minhyuk could only imagine what kind of dark thoughts were buzzing around in her head.

"Oh, sweet heart, no. Of course not!" He reached for the girl's small hand and hid them in his bigger ones. Her fingers were cold and she was shaking noticeably. "Listen to me. Nothing of this is your fault. You're still a child. You're perfect. You did perfect." Minhyuk was furious inside, but maintained his soft expression, knowing too well that it was the most important to comfort her at this moment. 

"The man who did this – it's his fault. And his alone. For you it is only important to concentrate on completely recovering now. There is no need to worry. I'll be here to protect you." The little girl seemed to finally relax a little. His words were doing their effect. "And I'll promise you that I'll protect you, until your grandparents from Gimhae arrived, ok?"

"Ok." Minhyuk could see how Kang Chaeyeon still seemed unsure and scared by the whole situation, but at least her body wasn't shaking as bad as before. "Will you stay here? Until they arrive?" she asked.

"Of course." 

Not even a second later Minhyuk found himself trapped between the skinny arms of the little girl, holding him tightly, pressing her face against his shoulder as she tried hard not to cry. Minhyuk started patting her back. They had to catch this bastard. 

"I don't get it. How can something like this happen?" Lee Jaeyoon said. Jooheon had arranged a meeting with him at the crime scene of the second kidnapping and murder.

"Sadly, we got no answer to that, Mr. Lee." Jooheon said. "That's the reason why we asked you to come here. You've checked Lee Hotaek and Kim Minji."

"Yes sure." The man said, shrugging his shoulders once, before letting them hang down again. "That is my job as a social worker. I need to make sure the environment is safe and suitable for a child. And then I make a recommendation for adoption." His glaze wandered behind Jooheon's back towards the door of the apartment Lee Hyewon and her parents had lived in. "Lee Hotaek and Kim Minji fulfilled all of that. They were wonderful parents-to-be."

"The man who kills these people is someone who..." Jooheon tried to be careful with his next words, so he wouldn't anger the man. "who knows the intimate details that you would uncover in your inspection anyways." He said. "Can you think of any colleague of you that would misuse this kind of information for something like that?" The social worker shook his head.

"No, no one. We really are the first and last line of defense." He added the last part with a sigh. "The children have no one else, they only have us."

"Thank you for your time." Jooheon said, when he noticed that they were not getting anywhere. Lee Jaeyoon nodded and was led away by one of the police officers. Jooheon turned around and quickly joined Wonho, who was already waiting for him inside the apartment.

"When we went through here the first time, we thought the father fell asleep on the couch while watching TV and the mother slept in their bed." Wonho explained.

"Yes, that deviates from the unsub's pattern. He should have waited until both were in bed. Would have been easier to control." Jooheon's eyes were switching between the puddles of blood left by the father at the floor and on the couch and by the mother, near the bedroom door.

"I think he didn't wait because it was pointless. Do you see this?" Wonho pointed at the Cardio home trainer standing next to the TV lowboard. On the handle of the trainer were a few clothes hangers with suits fresh from the cleaners - the protective film was still wrapped around them. In addition, some shirts and jeans, as well as underwear. "Sets of clothes. Suits and even neckties. Toothbrush and toothpaste are in the guest bathroom."

A loud sigh left Jooheon's lips as he finally understood the situation.

"I had friends" Wonho said, earning a raised eyebrow from Jooheon knowing that the other thought he was speaking about himself. However this time, Wonho really was speaking of one of those people he did consider a friend back in the days "who were banished from bed. Therefore, I know how it looks like. I think Lee Hotaek had to sleep the couch."

"Ok." Jooheon was still not really buying it, but he didn't comment on it any further either. "Lee Hotaek and Kim Minji had relationship issues. That was therefore the reason for the perpetrator to save Hyewon."

"Right, which makes our profile even more complicated. And the social worker from the youth welfare office who was here just now wouldn't know anything about it. Or about the shopping addiction of Kim Bora." Wonho, who had been confronted with the youth welfare office when he was a child, knew that those things were hardly noticed by the social workers. He didn't blame them. People were good at hiding their dirty secrets, but if those people really tried their best to act in the interest of the child – they hardly ever managed to succeed.

No one had saved him from living under horrible conditions. Even now, he could still smell the mixture of mold and cigarettes his one-room apartment his family had lived in sometimes. Especially on rainy days when the mold stench had been particularly strong his mind still played tricks on him, letting him smell what was not there anymore. 

No one had saved him from following those older kids, stealing cigarettes and alcohol, teaching him how to drink and smoke when he hadn't even entered middle school yet.

No one had helped him when he had been caught at the murder scene of Song Gunhee's foster father, defending him or supporting him, so he had been sent to juvenile directly.

He had wished that the social workers send to his or his friends' home occasionally would have done something - anything and would have noticed the neglect or the abuse. Maybe things would have turned out differently then. But they didn't and Wonho had learned to live with that.

"Perhaps the job in the adaptation system is just the entry ticket for the unsub. However, once he has chosen a family, he doesn't stop until he can justify killing them." Jooheon concluded with their newly gained information. He had crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked a little horrified by the thought.

"Hey, we checked out all of the social workers. Nothing. Is there anything else conspicuous in the adoption system?" Kihyun asked as soon as he activated the speaker on his phone so that the other's could hear Changkyun as well.

"I'm digging as good as I can, but there is so much stuff attached to it. Take this for example." The opened one of the many tabs on his screen with collected information. "Did you know that? There are interior designers for potential parents. There really is. Nothing we have to deal with now, but there really is, yes."

"I know that you're really busy, Changkyun" Shownu said. "But there is something else you need to find out for us."

"Oh no, just give me more. I work best when overwhelmed. Just say it."

"Where the parents of Kang Chaeyeon and Lee Hyewon really his first victims?" Shownu asked curiously. „Maybe the unsub has started killing with murdering the new parents of his own daughter."

„Shownu-hyung, wow, that was thought transference." The sound of Changkyun's fingers running wildly over the keyboard of his computers could be heard over the phone. „Because that's what I was looking for. However, I couldn't find any violence in the state adoptive files."

„It was worth a try." Shownu sighed disappointed that his input didn't had the effect he wanted.

„It could still be possible. Maybe he just made the murder look different." Kihyun added, believing that Shownu just had the right idea.

„Like an accident?" Kihyun jumped at Changkyun's sudden loud and excited voice. „You really think of everything, Yoo Kihyun-hyung. That's why you have the commando. I will conta-" Changkyun stopped mid-sentence as he stared at the live stream which popped up on his screen.

„Changkyun?"

„Turn the TV on!" he said, his voice cracking as he stared at the female news reporter standing in front of a chaotic scene. „They've found Kang Chaeyeon! DC News!"

Kihyun quickly turned around and switched the small TV standing in the corner of the room on. 

„Miss Park Jiwon, we hope to talk to- Miss Park! Here!"

„Why did the killer bring Kang Chaeyeon to you?"

„Miss Park please answer us some questions! How is Kang Chaeyeon can you-" the reporters were bombarding the young woman with countless questions obtrusively while she was trying to close her café.

„Is Kang Chaeyeon still in hospital and how far is the special forces involved?"

„Miss Park, do you know the second girl?"

„Will you visit her in the hospital?"

„No, please leave us-" Kihyun turned the television off again with an annoyed and frustrated sigh. And with that the nice plan to leave the media out of the game was ruined.

„Now we know, that Park Jiwon doesn't has Kang Chaeyeon at the moment."

„If the unsub sees this, then he'll go nuts." He turned to look at Shownu, meeting the other's worried glaze. Even Shownu, who normally was the best among them in hiding his emotions, wasn't unaffected by this.

„This report could mean the death of the other girl." the ex-navy seal answered.

-

Some people will never know the feeling of a situation running through their fingers like sand. Unable to grab it, unable to stop it or the numb incapacity to act. The feeling of the whole world turning too fast around you, while you can do nothing but to accept it, because you're too slow.

They will never know the feeling of a realization that mistakes made by others you never met can end your life in an instance.

-

„Hyung, why are you standing there staring into space?" Wonho asked when he saw Shownu leaning against the wall close to the coffee machine, a cup of forgotten, cooled down coffee in his hands. Shownu blinked surprised, turning to look at Wonho.

„All the work is done for nothing as soon as it hits the 6 p.m. news." he sighed. Wonho nodded agreeing, waiting for the hot brewed liquid to fill his own cup completely.

„Actually, I've been looking for a chance to talk to you." Shownu suddenly said, catching Wonho off-guard. 

Shownu was his longest and oldest friend. Someone he really considered a friend and not just some casual acquaintance. Thanks to Shownu he had joined this team, had believed in himself and had overcome his dark past. Yet Wonho could count the times they had a deep and emotional talk on one hand. Today seemed to be one of those rare occasions.

„Ehm, sure. What is it?" he took his cup of coffee and closed the distance between them so that he was standing shoulder by shoulder with his friend, both leaning against the wall now.

"Are you happy?" the slightly taller asked, confusing Wonho. What kind of question was that?

"I am." Wonho answered without hesitation, his mind only starting to work after he had already spoken those words. Did he not look happy? Did he do something to make the other worry? Shownu wasn't showing it often, but he was a man with a huge heart and Wonho knew that he other considered the whole team as his family.

For the first time in many years, Wonho had an answer to that question. Before, he would always say that he was fine, knowing that it was a lie. But not anymore. He had a job where he could do something meaningful, a great team, which had all become his dear friends and on top of that, a boyfriend he loved more than anything. For the first time in his life Wonho felt as if everything was at the right place, as if his life had finally turned for the good.

"That's good." Shownu said quietly, as if he was talking to himself. "I was actually very surprised, when I found out that the person you liked and that made you walk around smiling to yourself like an idiot was a man. You know, I always thought that Song Gunhee's weird obsession over you would deter you. Would scare you off. But to think that the opposite happened..."

"Hyung" Wonho breathed out as a scary thought crossed his mind. "Are you disgusted by me, because I'm in love with a man?" He couldn't tear his eyes away from the other's face, too afraid to see something he didn't wanted to. 

Wonho knew that being in a same-sex relationship was not exactly welcomed with open arms in Korea, but not even for a second did he consider that one of his friends could have a problem with it. He had been so sure about his affection for Hyungwon that he only had feared the rejection of Hyungwon and not the rejection of his friends.

"What? No." Shownu quickly shook his head when he saw the horror written all over Wonho's face. "Of course not." Wonho released a relieved breathe he didn't know he was holding. To be truthful, he had no idea what he would have done, if Shownu's answer had been different. Because giving up on Hyungwon was no option. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you with my words." Shownu flashed him and apologetic smile.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I'm just relieved. All your life you have been fighting and running away. Always trying to solve everything by yourself, hardly letting anyone behind the walls you've built around your heart." Shownu's words were hitting bullseye. "If you're truly happy now, then as your friend I'm happy, too."

"I am." Wonho repeated himself, a lot more confident than the first time. "I really love Hyungwon, hyung. I know that he's good for me and I know we'll have our ups and downs like everyone else, but I want to stay by his side forever." Every word he said was meant by heart.

"Did you ever tell him?" Wonho blinked confused. "How you feel, I mean." Shownu added.

It took a while before the realization hit Wonho. He and Hyungwon had never officially announced to the team that they were an actual couple, but it would have been weird if none of them would have known or noticed. However, this was the first time that one of them actually talked to Wonho about his relationship with the newest member of their group.

Shownu had sharp eyes and knew Wonho the longest, so he must have had a feeling that Wonho needed a little support. His feelings for Hyungwon had been spoilered to the others including Hyungwon by Song Gunhee and Hyungwon had been the one to ask him out. Since then Wonho had made sure to tell Hyungwon all kind of compliments and to shower the other with affection as much and as often as he could.

His favorite moments were those when they were just sitting on Hyungwon's huge, bed like sofa. Tugged in warmly with many blankets. When Hyungwon was laying in his arms, hugging his chest, resting his head in the crack of Wonho's neck so that his hair was tickling Wonho's skin. When Hyungwon's comforting smell – a mixture of coffee and sunshine - was filling his lungs and his warmth was heating his own body.

However, those three little words have never left his lips. He never told Hyungwon how much he was in love with him. He could feel how the blood left his face. How come he never told the other? There had been more than enough chances and situations were an „I love you" would have been perfect and it definitely wasn't because Wonho wasn't confident about his feelings, but he never said them.

He was a horrible boyfriend. He didn't wanted to blame it on his inexperience when it comes to dating, because that shouldn't have stopped him. He knew that if he wanted to stay in a relationship with Hyungwon - and he wanted to stay with the other forever – he had to show maximum effort and officially confess to the tall brunette.

"I want to tell him at the perfect timing, I think. I want it to be perfect." Wonho decided, after being silent for a while.

"You really should tell him and you shouldn't wait too long. You know what they say: the man plans - the serial killer laughs." Shownu said with a grin and rested one of his hands on Wonho's shoulder, showing his support.

"Shownu-hyung, Wonho-hyung" Jooheon called when he suddenly appeared behind Wonho's back. „We got somethin'." Shownu and Wonho toasted each other with their coffee mugs before following Jooheon. The reality needed them back.


	5. 괴물 (Gwimul)

"Changkyun found something. The married couple Kim Hyojong and Kwon Eunbi. They were shot dead in their car two and a half weeks ago in Mapo-gu." Jooheon explained, pointing at a picture taken at the crime scene by the local police, showing the dead couple in their car.

"The pattern doesn't fit. How do we know it belongs to our case?" Wonho asked. He took a large sip of his lukewarm coffee, before putting the cup away.

"Because there is a photo of their adopted daughter on social media." Jooheon lifted a photo of little girl into the air. She was young, not older than ten. She wore a red dress; the same one Kang Chaeyeon had been wearing when she had been dropped off at the café.

"It's the same dress." Jooheon repeated Wonho's thoughts. He pinned her picture next to the one of her dead parents. "Her name is Kim Yoohyun. Park Chaeyeon and Lee Hyewon must have been substitutes for her."

"What happened to her?" Shownu asked. If she really was the daughter of their wanted man, then something must have happened to her what had triggered the man's behavior.

"She died last year. She had a congenital heart defect." Jooheon explained. „She collapsed at home. Nobody could have predicted that."

"But our unsub doesn't see it. He would still blame the parents for it." the other two nodded agreeing with Wonho's words. „We need her biological father."

"Changkyun is currently looking for him, but there is nothing about him in the adoption files." Jooheon turned away from the pictures on the boards and turned to look at his teammates.

„There must be a reason. Who brokered the adoption?" Wonho asked. Jooheon reached for a stack of files Changkyun had sent to him to check the information.

„Eh... The Sunshine Adoption Center. The operator, Choi Jinsung, is on his way to the police station already."

-

Some people will never know the sadness of watching the trees and houses pass in front of the car window as you drive into an unknown future. If there was any future.

They will never know the burning glazes thrown at the backseat through the rearview mirror hurting like gunshots. Triggering the fear of a child not being able to grow up. They won't know the feeling of people look at you without seeing you, because they simply don't care enough for your meaningless life.

They won't know the sounds of the gunshots.

-

"Kim Hyojong and Kwon Eunbi?" Choi Jinsung asked, holding a picture of the happy family in his hands after Hyungwon and Jooheon had taken him into a meeting room to talk to him more privately.

"They've been shot two weeks ago in their car. Do you remember them, Mr. Choi?"

"Yes, of course." The man rubbed his hands over his thighs. "I gave them their daughter Yoohyun." He then faulted his hands. It was obvious that he was nervous and dismayed. "And I attended her funeral. There is a video about her life. The website still exists so nobody will forget her."

"Who are her biological parents?" Jooheon carefully asked. "The father is a suspect in a series of murders."

"Yoohyun's mother has left her daughter in a hospital. She told us that the father was dead and that she wanted us to keep everything confidential." The head of the adoption center said. Hyungwon and Jooheon exchanged a look. 

"You should go and ask the hospital." Choi Jinsung exclaimed nervously. Jooheon nodded and took his cellphone.

"Ok, I will." Jooheon rose from his chair and left the room to make the phone call.

"There is another theory that we are investigating." Hyungwon started, once Jooheon had closed the door behind him. "Does anyone in your company have access to the adoption files and as well as to the living conditions of the adopting parents?" 

"No." The man shook his head. "But... after your call I picked out their adoption application." He reached for his bag and took out a brown folder with a picture of the couple printed at the front. "I don't know if it will be any help."

"What's that?" Hyungwon asked as he flipped through the pages of pictures and texts presenting the couple and their house. He had never seen something like this before.

"It's a so called 'look-book'. It's a sales tool for the biological mothers to present potential parents in a good light." Hyungwon nodded mindlessly, but frowned when something in the pictures caught his eye.

"They photographed the entire house. The doors and windows, even the underground car park. Everything."

"Is that important?" the man asked.

"Our unsub watches his victims closely. I think he's using this" Hyungwon closed the folder "as a map."

"All families were working with different adoption agencies. But the look-books were all created through the same freelancer company." Changkyun had his phone on speaker, so he could listen to Shownu while trying to dig up the new information. After his talk with the head of the adoption center Hyungwon had updated Shownu.

„You know that the same freelancer created the look-book for both couples." Changkyun repeated, talking to himself mostly. He clicked on the photo of the man. „His name is Yang Hongseok." Changkyun said informing Shownu while sending him the picture of the young man at the same time. 

The young man looking into the camera with an empty glaze didn't exactly seem like a heartless killer and kidnapper, but Changkyun knew that most of them didn't look like the monsters or gangsters in his video games. They were normal people like everyone else, neighbors, parents, children and friends of someone. They had people who loved them and people who cared for them.

„We need his private and working address!" Kihyun exclaimed loudly as soon as Shownu received the picture of their suspect.

"No wait, wait!" Jooheon joined them a little out of breathe as if he had been running to reach them. "We won't find him there. He's out." Jooheon placed a picture of a CCTV-camera on the table so that every one of them could see it. "We've just been reported of a murder in a 7-Eleven in Naman-san. The shooter had a little girl by his side."

"That is definitely Lee Hyewon." Hyungwon said. „He even cut her hair and made her wear the dress. He is no longer looking for a new home for her. He's making her his daughter Yoohyun now. " He quickly analyzed. „His devolution could be a dissociative break."

"Naman-san is pretty far. Where is he headed?" Shownu asked.

"Well, let's look at everything from the beginning again through his point of view. Yoohyun was a surrender at the hospital against his will." Kihyun said trying to summon everything, they already knew about Yang Hongseok and his daughter. „So he got into the adoption system."

"Made the look-books in order to hunt for his own daughter." Shownu added.

„The look-books led him to the new parents his daughter Kim Yoohyun as well as the parents of Kang Chaeyeon and Lee Hyewon." Hyungwon said while looking at the CCTV picture, before turning his attention back to the others. „They all had little girls that could have been Kim Yoohyun."

"His daughter's death triggered something in him. He had to save the others."

"That plan's not working anymore thanks to the media."

"Which means that to him Lee Hyewon is Kim Yoohyun now!" Hyungwon placed his finger on the small girl in the CCTV-picture. „He wants his daughter back, but it's more than that. He wants his old life back, the life he wasn't able to lead when she was born."

"The white picket fence, the loving wife, the family unit." Shownu added, when he understood where Hyungwon's thoughts were headed.

"The birth mother. That's the missing piece." Wonho joined them.

"I just got that information from the hospital." Jooheon said while opening the email he had just received from the hospital. They had send him the files of Kim Yoohyun's birth.

"That's where he's heading next. He's either gonna idealize her and make her the mother he wants, or he's going to kill her."

"Ok. Ji Sumin. She's the mother." Jooheon exclaimed as soon as he had found her information in the files.

"We need to get to her before he does."

-

She knocked on the door and waited until a woman in a gray house-suit opened the door.

"Yes?" the woman asked.

"Hello, mommy."

"What?"

"He told me to say that."

"Who? Who told you to say that?" The woman looked at her confused.

She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and his presence behind her back.

"Hello Sumin."

"Yang Hongseok!"

-

"Go ahead, Changkyun." Kihyun said as soon as he accepted the others call. He, Shownu and Wonho were driving down the streets of Incheon, heading to Naman-san. Trying to reach the birth mother of Yoohyun in time.

"Ok. I've pinged Yang Hongseok and Ji Sumin's phone and they are on top of each other. They are both at her house." Changkyun said speaking fast as he, too, was thrilled. He wanted his team members to reach their destination quickly and to save the little girl.

"What do we know about their prior communication?" Shownu asked, while speeding the car past others. "Did they stay in touch?"

"No, no. She cut off communication. 8 years ago following the voluntary surrender." Changkyun said, rechecking his information of both of their telecommunication and online communication. "There's been no cell phone contact, no social media, none."

"He's on a full flight from reality, but she's not." Wonho's voice appeared from the backseat. "That's not going to end well if she doesn't play along."

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage. Changkyun, does Ji Sumin own a smart TV?"

"TV?" Changkyun asked confused by Kihyun's sudden question. "Uh, well. I don't know. I'll get back to you on that."

"What are you thinking, Kihyun?" Wonho asked.

"He wants his daughter Yoohyun back. Let's give her to him. I'm gonna need you to stay on with me, Changkyun."

-

She stared at the man and the woman she didn't know while sitting in a house she didn't know. They were arguing about a girl she didn't know. The man was angry and the woman scared.

Then he had his hands tightly wrapped around the woman's throat while tears were streaming down her face. She didn't know what to do.

-

When they reached the small apartment house, Shownu parked the car right in front of the door. They were all wearing their bulletproof vests, knowing that the man they were looking for was dangerous and armed.

They had just left the car and had reached for their own guns, when gunshots could be heard. A window broke and a girl was screaming. The teammates quickly exchanged a knowing glaze.

They had to function now. Scenarios like this had been practiced by them thousands of times and they had experienced them probably just as much. Nevertheless, every new confrontation was a new challenge they had to take. Risking their own life in order to save others.

Shownu was the first to enter the apartment of the young woman, holding his gun in position. He was greeted by the sight of Yang Hongseok holding the woman close to his body, pointing a gun against her head.

"Yang Hongseok, put the gun down!" he said loud and clear, but not screaming. Wonho and Kihyun who followed checked to see if there was any other thread in the apartment, but luckily, for them there wasn't. They noticed that Yang Hongseok had pushed Lee Hyewon behind his back. Trapping the little girl between the wall and is body.

"No! No one's gonna take my family!" the man screamed furiously.

"You don't want to do this, Yang Hongseok." Kihyun tried using his calm tone without sounding too soft. "This isn't gonna end the way you want, I promise."

"Just shut up! Can you please get out of here?" Yang Hongseok's head was red from screaming and from anger while he was waving around with the gun, holding Ji Sumin by her arm tightly.

"Hey, Yang Hongseok." Wonho said, slowly lowering his gun a little but not letting down his guard. "Eyes here." He pointed at his own eyes, surprisingly making Yang Hongseok turn to look at him. He lifted his hands, turning the gun away from the red-headed man in the process. "Let's just talk for a second."

"No, I'm not talking about anything!" the man screamed his answer came back. "No one's gonna take Yoohyun away from me again!" He positioned himself between the woman and the girl, pressing them against his body, not letting them go.

"Do me a favor, Yang Hongseok." Wonho said, his body in a defensive position, but his gun lowered so that the other wouldn't feel frightened or threatened by him. He knew that if anything were to go wrong Shownu and Kihyun would act immediately. They always had each other's backs and trusted each other's skills. If Shownu had to fight, he would always win. And if Kihyun had to shoot, he would never miss.

"Look at the TV." Wonho pointed at the television behind their backs. Yang Hongseok however shook his head, his burning eyes never leaving Wonho's figure.

"This is a trick." This time it was Wonho's turn to shake his head.

"It's no trick. Just take a look." he pointed at the TV again. The screen was black until Kihyun gave Changkyun the commando.

Unsure of what to expect and still not believing the agents' words, Yang Hongseok only turned his eyes slightly until the television was in his sight. Not a second too early.

On the screen appeared a picture of a small smiling girl wearing colorful sunglasses and a white summer hat. She was kneeling in the white sand of a beach. A picture of the same girl just a few years younger in a pink dress followed. Then another picture of her a little older again, posing for the camera.

"Oh, my God." Picture after picture followed, a soft acoustic guitar sound playing in the background. The mother of the little girl who died way too soon started crying as soon as he saw the pictures of her daughter. Yang Hongseok couldn't tear his eyes from the screen as well.

"She's beautiful." he whispered not realizing that he said this out loud. A video of young Yoohyun when she was patting a dog appeared. "Yoohyun" Yang Hongseok turned his head to look at the small girl, who he still was hiding behind his back. Then back to the TV screen.

"Yang Hongseok, look how happy Yoohyun was." Wonho said. His voice was quiet and calming. He could see how the expression of the man had changed from angry and furious to sad and lonely. "She lived a wonderful life, but she had a heart defect. And now" he made a short pause before he continued "you have to let her go."

The biological parents of Yoohyun both couldn't turn their eyes away from the pictures and videos of their dead daughter. The woman still crying; forgotten was the gun still pointed at her.

"She's gone."

"She's gone." Yang Hongseok repeated Wonho's words. The woman and the child he had taken as hostages not important to him anymore. "Ohh!" he fell to his knees with a desperate cry when the reality slowly had him back. "Yoohyun is gone." Wonho lowered himself so that he was on the same eye level as Yang Hongseok. Kihyun and Shownu were still pointing their guns at him.

"I thought I was saving her." he suddenly cried out, his whole attention being completely focused on the pictures and small video clips playing in front of him. Kihyun used this opportunity to grab the little girl and bring her out of the apartment, handing her to the local police officers who had arrived in the meantime. Shownu kept his position. "I thought I was saving her." he repeated again, a little more quietly this time.

He then started crying and dropped his gun to the floor. Wonho slowly and carefully to not scare Yang Hongseok reached forward and took the gun.

"I'm so sorry." Those words were not addressed to the people that he had killed. Not to the girls he had kidnapped. Not to anyone of the people present. Those words were for his dead daughter and for her alone.

Now that Yang Hongseok was unarmed, Shownu walked up to him and cuffed the other's hands behind his back, while pulling him into a standing position. When Shownu led the cuffed man out of the apartment and Wonho handed the gun as evidence to the local police Kihyun noticed how Ji Sumin was still watching the memories of the daughter she had voluntarily surrendered.

"Ji Sumin." Kihyun called her. He knew that watching those videos and pictures was hitting her hard and was pulling old wounds open again – if they ever had healed. "Come here please." The woman nodded and walked up to him where he handed her over to a police officer who took her away for her to make a statement.

Wonho turned his attention back to the television. A video of Yoohyun and her adoptive mother appeared. They were sitting on swings, both smiling and laughing. It was this moment when Wonho realized something important.

"It can't ever be perfect, can it?" he asked after sighing, turning to look at Shownu. They were the only ones left in the apartment.

Shownu knew exactly what Wonho was talking about and smiled softly. There would never be the perfect moment for Wonho to tell Hyungwon that he was in love with him. He was in a relationship with Hyungwon and Hyungwon knew that Wonho liked him. They kissed and touched and Wonho knew that Hyungwon would never do this with just anyone.

But, it just wasn't the same. He wanted to tell Hyungwon officially. Confess officially. That he was in love with him. Liking someone and loving someone where too different things and Wonho had come to realize that. He had been interested in Hyungwon right from the start, had started liking him and his presence and all his little attitudes very early.

However, he had fallen in love with Hyungwon at some point. He didn't know when but someday he had just thought "damn, I love him" and knew that it was true.

If he continued to wait for the perfect moment to tell Hyungwon, no moment would ever fit his expectations. Good moments to tell him would pass on hopes for an even better one. In the worst case making the time pass without Wonho never actually telling him until the day they die - or separate. To Wonho dying and separating felt like it would hurt the same.

"No. That's why good enough is good enough." Shownu said sounding like a fortune cookie, but his words were right. Wonho sighed again and nodded agreeing with Shownu.

"I need to do something once we're back." he said. "I- I know that... I'm late and that it won't quite follow the protocol but-" Wonho never finished his sentence and quickly left the ex-navy seal alone in the empty apartment.

Wonho was standing inside the elevator in their office building back in Seoul, on his way up, when the elevator doors opened a floor after he had entered. The opening doors revealed a tired looking, but smiling Hyungwon. The other had changed his button shirt he had worn the whole day for a comfortable looking sweater.

"Hey." Hyungwon greeted him, before entering the elevator.

"Hey." Wonho answered quietly.

When they had handed Yang Hongseok over to the police Wonho and Shownu had to stay with them, fill reports and make sure that he was getting arrested, while waiting for the official charges. Hyungwon had been busy helping Minhyuk, who had stayed with Kang Chaeyeon in the hospital the whole time like he had promised, and Kihyun with the social worker from the Youth Welfare Office. Hyungwon was good in handling children and his knowledge of psychological behavior made him perfect to analyze the children and their psyche while taking care of them.

They even had to go back to Seoul in different cars, as the work with the two girls had taken longer than expected. Therefore, this was the first time they actually said a word to each other since their team briefing before finding the information of Yoohyun's birth mother.

Hyungwon's cologne was filling the elevator and Wonho took a deep breathe. They silently met glazes creating a surprisingly awkward atmosphere and Wonho knew that he couldn't handle it.

He reached for the emergency stop of the elevator and pushed the red button. The elevator automatically stopped and the lights turned off, leaving them in complete darkness for a second, before a weaker emergency light turned on.

"Hm? What are you doing?" Hyungwon asked confused, but not completely hating the idea of being alone with Wonho.

"We were able to catch this man thanks to you and your great work today." Wonho said, smiling at the other. Hyungwon's input had helped them a lot and Hyungwon had done great working with the coroner and the police.

"I'm happy that I could help." Hyungwon scratched his head a little embarrassed. "I wasn't exactly involved in the action, but I'm happy that the case could get solved that quickly without any of the girls getting hurt."

Wonho nodded agreeing, but not answering. Maybe it was Hyungwon's cologne fogging his mind or the fact that the other was standing so close in such a cramped space that Wonho couldn't think of anything else, but him. He wanted to run his hand through the other's soft hair, wanted to hold him and kiss him. 

This moment wasn't perfect. There was no romantic violin music playing in the background and no candle light lighting up the other's beautiful features. There was no beach, no summer breeze and no late night dinner with bubbling Champaign. There was just them, stuck in an elevator of their workplace. Both tired of the events of the day, ready to his their mattresses and diving into dreamland. And Wonho realized that this was good enough for him.

He didn't needed the violin or the candles or the beach. He needed Hyungwon.

"Do you know that you made me the happiest man when you said that you wanted to be my boyfriend?" Wonho said, not really knowing where he should start. So, he just spoke what came to his mind.

A smile appeared on Hyungwon's face.

"You know that my life until now has been a real shit show. When I was a child I drank and smoked and hated my parents for being so poor that we had no warm water at home. I stole money from other kids at school and food from convenient stores. I've been to youth juvenile after getting arrested for killing a man I watched dying right in front of my eyes. I fled to Hong Kong when Gunhee was looking for me. He trapped me in a dirty hole, got me addicted to drugs and raped me." 

The words Wonho had never wanted to speak aloud suddenly left his lips easily and light as if he had kept them save inside his mind for this moment. He couldn't stop them and Hyungwon stayed quiet and listened.

"I thought that my life would never change. I tried my best doing this job that I really like, but I never felt as if my life ever had any greater meaning than simply surviving. Until I met you."

It was dark inside the elevator, but Wonho could see Hyungwon's cheeks turning a little darker which gave him confidence to continue.

"You were the first person I ever really wanted to get to know, wanted to get close to. And I just couldn't help myself but to get conscious of you. I was interested in you right from the start and the more I got to know about you the more I realized how much I liked you." Wonho paused for a moment, realizing how cheesy he sounded, but he was in a perfect mood for that and didn't mind it.

"In sickness and health, for poorer or richer, as long as both shall live - those thoughts never really crossed my mind before, but I suddenly wanted all of that and I started to imagine that person next to my side to be you. And I wanted it to be you."

"Wonho-hyung" Hyungwon said quietly, his voice being barely more than a breath.

"The last month and a half were the best of my whole life. What you and I have makes me truly happy. I know that the start was the worst we could have had-"

"You mean you didn't wanted a crazy serial killer who was obsessed with you to be our wingman?" Hyungwon joked and even Wonho couldn't hide an amused snort.

"Yeah, well. At least it's a good story." Wonho turned to look at Hyungwon's eyes directly, meeting the others glaze. Even in the darkness of the elevator Hyungwon's eyes were shining.

"What I wanted to say is that I'm sorry that I never officially told you how I feel. I want to say those words and mean them, so I guess I always waited for the perfect moment. But it doesn't matter where or when or how, as long as you know that I'm sincere and committed. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hyungwon." Wonho reached for Hyungwon's hands and held the surprisingly cold finger tightly. They were standing so close in front of each other that Wonho could even feel Hyungwon's breath on his face softly.

"I love you, Chae Hyungwon." Wonho confessed. His voice neither wavering nor shaking. He was confident and sure about his feelings and he wasn't afraid. "I really love you."

Hyungwon's breath hitched and he started blinking quickly as Wonho could see tears glittering in the others big brown eyes. However, the soft smile appearing on Hyungwon's face as he bit his lower lip told Wonho that his words had the positive effect on the taller he had hoped for.

"I love you, too, Lee Hoseok."

Wonho felt his own heartbeat beating strongly against his rips at those words said back to him. He realized that there could be nothing more beautiful in the world than that. He let go of Hyungwon's hands but only to reach upwards to cup the brunettes face and pull him down to bring their lips together. 

It was a slow kiss as they didn't needed to rush. He could taste the honey from Hyungwon's lipbalm as their lips moved in slow, but longing movements. Hyungwon was pulling Wonho's body even closer to his own than they already had been. Perhaps it was because they were hidden away from the world inside the elevator that the kiss felt more intense than ever before.

None of them wanted to let go and they only separated when Hyungwon gasped for air. Foreheads pressed against each other, their lips only briefly apart. Just enough for them to catch their breath.

When the elevator doors opened they were greeted with an ocean of lights. The whole office had been decorated with fairy lights and golden ornaments, creating a wonderful warm atmosphere.

"So, you're officially official now?" Changkyun asked a little unsure. The whole team was standing in front of them, holding plastic glasses filled with a clear, bubbly liquid as they looked at the couple with bruised lips and red cheeks.

"Yes." Wonho said, reaching for Hyungwon's hand which the other gladly offered to him and intertwined their fingers.

"Yay!" Changkyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk exclaimed in union, while raising their glasses into the air. "Was about time!" Minhyuk added. "I really couldn't take your sexual tension anymore and it's only been a week."

Hyungwon and Wonho just laughed a little embarrassed, before turning to look at each other. When their eyes met, they knew that they were thinking the same thing.

Being a couple wasn't going to be easy. Especially not in a prudish and old-fashioned country like South Korea, but with supportive friends like this and with each other they would be OK. Because they loved each other.

"The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned." - Dr. Maya Angelou


End file.
